Pokemon Chronicles: Black and White
by Chiaki Momotani
Summary: A story of three best friends, Fallon, Amber and Talon, on their journey through the Unova region and meeting up with the evil group, Team Plasma.
1. First Start

**Okay, this is my first fan fiction, so if you don't like it that is completely okay with me. It's going to be rated Teen because I want my characters to be at least 13 or 14. I will accept creative criticism, but I will not accept shit like 'Oh this shit sucks' or 'You're the worst writer ever. Go find something better to do'. No. I've read enough fan fictions to know that a lot of people out there are very harsh when they read a story they don't like. *clears throat* Alright, now that I'm finished with my rant, I would like to say five things that have to deal with this story. One: This will mostly be like the anime with some of the game aspects included, sort of like my own Pokemon Chronicles (but less lame). Two: This will be in first person with Fallon (aka me). Three: I will always have a top and bottom author's note stating which Pokemon have been caught and by whom. Five: Sadly, I don't own Pokemon, Game Freak or Nintendo. Because if I did, I would be the happiest person alive. And five: I talk too much so let's start the story!**

Chapter One: First Start

I woke up early this morning to my front door slamming down stairs. Rubbing my eyes and looking at the clock, I saw that it was 9:30. _Crap._ I threw off my blanket and ran to the bathroom, taking a shower and brushing my teeth. I then ran to my closet putting on my clothes of my favorite colors: red and black. As soon as I was getting ready to go down stairs, my mom entered my room with a box wrapped in colored paper and a bow on top.

"What's this?" I asked. "Professor Juniper just came by with this. She told me it had three Pokemon in it that you can choose from," my mom answered. "Cool, thanks mom," I stared at the box for a few minutes when I heard someone yelling a 'hello' to my mom. _Must be Talon._ I thought. Next I heard stomping and turned around to see Talon walking in.

"Hey Fallon," he nodded upwards, making his olive green hair flip across his face. Now, I'll be the first to admit that I sort of have a crush on Talon, but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that. I'm not even sure he likes me like that. We've been best friends since we were born because our moms were best friends. Which was why our names rhymed.

"Hey Talon, how's it going?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Alright. I'm still tired as hell though. Rushed over here as soon as my mom got off the phone with yours." I look at the clock again: 9:45. "Where's Amber? She should have been here by now," I huffed. Fifteen minutes later and Amber still isn't here. I lay on my stomach on my bed watching Talon pace through the room. "You're going to wear a hole in my floor, you know."

"Yeah, well if Amber would¾" Suddenly we hear someone running up the stairs and the first thing we see is a blue scarf with orange hair under it. It was Amber.

"Finally!" Talon exclaimed, "We've been waiting so long! Where were you?" Amber's eyes widen from Talon's shouting. "I overslept. No big deal," she shrugged. "No big deal? How could you say that—" I cut off Talon. "What he's trying to say is that you should've woken up earlier. Right, Talon?" I narrow my eyes at him, daring him to keep shouting. He shrugs and I knew then that he had calmed down. "Alright, alright. Can we just open the box?" Amber runs to the table, finally seeing the box. "Oooh! Open it, open it!" Talon puts his hands on her shoulders to keep her from jumping. "Calm down, Amber. Professor Juniper brought it to Talon's house, Talon should pick first." Amber sighs and nods, relaxing.

I tear off the wrapping not even reading the card that Professor Juniper left and throws the top off of the box. "Fallon! You didn't even read the card!" Talon said. He reads the card out loud to us, saying that the Professor left three Pokemon for us to choose from: Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon; Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon; and Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon. "Cool," he nods. "Pick one, Fallon."

"Okay, okay." I look at the Poke balls, biting my bottom lip, thinking about which to choose. I look at the one on the far left and smiles. I pick it up and calls it out, "Snivy! Come on out!" A Pokemon with red eyes, a off white underbelly and leafy green skin with a leaf like tail and a yellow line down his back leading to it, leaves the Poke ball and cries out, "Snivy!" I grin at him and kneels so I can be at his height. "Hello, Snivy, I'm your new trainer, Fallon." Snivy looks at me for a few seconds before smiling. I smile back, knowing I had one cool Pokemon.

I look back at Amber and sees her pick the Poke ball in the middle. She calls out the Pokemon inside, "Tepig, let's go!" A orange Pokemon with large, ovular eyes, a thick yellow stripe over her snout, with the most of her face colored black and long ears close together on top of her head and black back end and a curly tail with a red ball on the end. Amber kneels like I did, waving at her cheerfully. "Hi, Tepig! I'm Amber, you're new trainer!" Tepig cries out happily and nuzzles her.

Talon being the last one, sighs and smiles. "Glad one of you two hadn't picked Oshawott. I would've been so mad. Oshawott, let everyone see you!" The Poke ball opens, releasing a Pokemon with a round white head, small triangular dark-blue ears on the sides; large, dark eyes, ovoid in shape; a dark-orange nose shaped like an oval laying on his side; freckles on it's cheeks; bubble like collar around his neck and finally a light blue torso with a pale yellow shell in the middle. Oshawott tilts his head to the side, confused at where he is. Talon kneels on one knee, smiling at Oshawott. "Hey, Oshawott. I'm Talon, you're new trainer. Nice to meet you." The water type Pokemon looks at Talon and smiles, jumping up in the air and hugs Talon's leg.

I stand up, but not before letting Snivy climb up on my shoulder. "This is so awesome! We all got our Pokemon!" Amber's eyes widen and grins. "I just had the best idea!" Talon and I both look at her in interest. "Let's have a Pokemon battle!" Talon frowns, "Amber we cannot have a Pokemon battle in Fallon's room." Amber looks at me. "Oh hush, Talon. Fallon doesn't mind, do you?" she pouts. I bite my lip again and nods. 'Let's do it. Amber, let's battle first."

"Sweet! Let's go Tepig!" Tepig runs to stand in front of Amber. I look at Snivy. "Ready?" Snivy nods and jumps off of my shoulder and stands in front of me. "You can have the first move, Amber!" She smiles at me. "Thanks. Alright, Tepig! Tackle!" The pig fire type runs at Snivy as fast as she can go. "Okay, Snivy, dodge it and use Leer!" Snivy moves out of the way quickly and stares down Tepig. The fire type backs away a little and Snivy smirks slightly. "Okay, Snivy, use Tackle!" The grass snake runs at full speed towards Tepig, crashing into her and makes Tepig tumble over right in front of Amber. "Come on, Tepig, stand up!" The fire pig stands up and lifts her snout in the air, calling out, "Tepig!" Amber grins. "Awesome, Tepig! Now use Tail Whip!" Tepig runs up to Snivy and turns around so her tail is facing Snivy and slaps him repeatedly. Snivy frowns and growls slightly at Tepig.

"We aren't going to take that, Snivy! Use Tackle again!" Snivy races to Tepig and slams into her, making the fire type fly through the air and fall in front of Amber again. The injured Pokemon tries to stand up, only to fall back over, knocked out. "Tepig is unable to battle, Snivy wins!" Talon calls out. Snivy calls out smugly, standing straight. I pick up Snivy and spins us around. "Great job, Snivy! You were awesome." Amber picks up Tepig and cradles her. "Good job, Tepig. You did your best." Tepig cries weakly and Amber sits on my bed. "Hey, Talon, you and Fallon should battle too." Talon and I look at each other and nods. "I'm in," says Talon. "So am I," I say.

"Cool. Oshawott, let's show them what we got, huh?" Oshawott walks in front of Talon proudly, nodding. "Osha, Oshawott." Snivy jumps out of my arms, ready to battle. "You go first, Talon!" He smiles at me. "Thanks. Alright, Oshawott, Tail Whip!" The water type runs up to Snivy and turns around, shaking his tail. Snivy shakes his head. "Don't back down, Snivy. Use Leer!" My grass type Pokemon glares at Oshawott, making him cower back. "Now, Tackle!" Snivy jets off tackling Oshawott and making the sea otter Pokemon flip over repeatedly. Oshawott jumps up, breathing shallowly. "You alright, Oshawott?" Talon calls out. His Pokemon nods quickly, ready for his next command. "Great. Now use Tackle!" Oshawott runs quickly and collides with Snivy, who tries to stand his ground.

I grit my teeth. "Snivy, tackle one more time!" Snivy shakes his head rapidly and dashes off, smashing into the water type. Oshawott wobbles back and forth and finally falls back, out cold. "Oshawott is down for the count! Snivy wins again!" Amber yells.


	2. Nicknames and Leaving Home

**If I owned Pokemon I would always make sure my friends had a early copy of every game. *laughs* I'm nice but I'm not **_**that**_** nice. JK. I don't own Pokemon… ****L**

Chapter Two: Nicknames, Catching Pokemon and N?

Talon picks up his Oshawott carefully. "You were terrific, Oshawott. I can tell we're going to be a great team." Oshawott opens his eyes, smiling at Talon. "Come on, Amber. We better go apologize to Fallon's mom for wreaking her room."

Amber nods. "Okay. I need to go home anyway." Talon walks down stairs and Amber follows him.

I pick up Snivy. "Once again, you were great." Snivy smiles at me proudly. "I think I'm going to nickname you. Would you like that?" Snivy looks at me warily for a second, then nods slowly. I tap my chin, thinking of nickname and then an imaginary light bulb pops over my head. _Viper. _"That's it! I'm going to name you Viper because you're so fast and strong! Do you like that name?" Snivy—I mean Viper nods quickly. "Snivy, Sni!"

I grin. "Perfect! Now let's go down stairs so I can introduce you to my mom." Viper jumps on my shoulder again and I walk down stairs to see Talon and Amber apologizing.

"We're really sorry. We didn't mean for everything to get so out of hand," Talon says. My mom shakes her head, "It's perfectly okay, Talon. You guys were excited. I'll clean it up." I raise my eyebrows. "Seriously? Mom, you are the best mom ever!"

"Fallon," Talon calls. "I'll be waiting in front of Professor Juniper's lab, okay?"

I nod. "Okay, I'll be there in a while. I'll go get Amber before we get there." Talon walks out and my mom turns to me smiling. "What?"

"I can't believe you have your first Pokemon! And it's a Snivy!" my mom grins. "Yeah, his name is Viper because he's so fast and strong," I say, looking at Viper, who smiles back at me. I look back at my mom. She looks like she just remembered something. "What is it, mom?"

"Oh! Professor Juniper wanted me to give you this!" She picks up a box that's on the coffee table and gives it to me. "It's a Xtransceiver." I open the box and take out a watch with colored pick and black with a screen in the middle.

"Cool!" I put it on my wrist and twists my wrist showing it off. "What do you think, Viper?" I look at him and he nods in approval. "Sni, Snivy." I smile at him and turns to my mom.

"Well, we're off, mom. I'll miss you," I say. My mom looks at me with glistening eyes and smile on her face. "Aw, mom. Don't cry!" I felt somewhat guilty leaving her crying, but I really wanted to go. "No, go. I'm okay. These are happy tears. Go get Amber, but first…" She picks up another box off of the floor. "These are running shoes. They'll help you run a lot faster than normal."

I smile brightly at her. "Thanks, mom! This is great!" I put the shoes on and walk to the door. I turn around and wave to her one last time. I open the door and steps out to start my journey as a Pokemon trainer.


End file.
